primer beso
by retsu-gusha
Summary: ¿como habra sido el primer beso de Lucy? ¿y el de natsu? lea y averigue


-Lu-chan!- escucho la rubia desde su habitual asiento en la barra, se giro y le sonrió a su amiga.

-Ohayo Levy-chan- la miro y se sorprendió al verla con los ojos llorosos y con cara de preocupación, la peli azul solo corrió a los brazos de la rubia.

-que sucede Levy- pregunto la maga estelar mientras la intentaba consolar.

- tuve un sueño horrible- lloro la peli azul en los brazos de su amiga

-Mmm... si te compro un helado te calmaras y me contaras de que trataba.

Los ojos de la maga se iluminaron y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo

La rubia solo sonrío al ver lo infantil que era su amiga a veces

En la plaza de Fiore ^^

- Soñé con que Gajeel se besaba con una chica por mucho tiempo y cuando por fin terminaba él decía que había sido su primer beso

-¿y quien era ella?- pregunto Lucy entre risas.

- no te rías- ¬¬

-perdón pero es que me parece muy tierno- ¬¬ - okey okey, pero ¿enserio quien era?

- no se lo único que vi es que tenia el pelo azul y que Gajeel se agacho al darle el beso- respondió Levy casi llorando

-espera no entiendo ¿de que te preocupas exactamente?

- que ¿y si Gazille ya dio su primer beso?

-¿Qué tendría eso de malo?- silencio- o es que aun no das tu primer beso

Levy solo miro hacia abajo con la cara toda roja

-no- dijo apenas

-pero ¿y Jet y Droy?

-Nooo… –dijo con la cara aun mas roja- a ver ¿y tu luchan?

Lucy automáticamente dejo de reírse y se puso roja

-etto… yo… silodicuandoerapequeña- lo ultimo lo dijo muy rápido por la vergüenza, pero la peli azul lo entendió todo a la perfección

-Nooo… cuéntame… ¿Cómo no me habías dicho?- °w°

Pues… nunca me lo avías preguntado dijo la maga celestial con la cara como tomate

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Y lo más importante ¿con quien?

-okey okey te lo contare

Comienzo historia

Cuando tenía alrededor de 10 años mi padre contrato a un mago según él el más fuerte para que cuidara de mí.

Bueno cuando llego, no llego solo, si no que llego con una niña y un niño como de mi edad

La misión era cuidarme mientras iba hacia nuestra casa de verano a orillas del mar.

Cuando llegamos allá me hice muy amiga del chico ya que la chica si no mal recuerdo me miraba con rencor

Bueno lo que sucedió fue que el ultimo día la niña se enfermo y yo con el chico salimos a dar una vuelta y muak me beso justo en el atardecer

Fin historia

-ahh que hermosa historias y ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿De que gremio era?- °w°

-no lo recuerdo

-como que no- ¬¬'

-Es que estaba muy pequeña lo único que recuerdo era que el mago mayor tenia el pelo café, la chica el pelo blanco y el chico el pelo rosa…

-hablando de pelos rosados, como abra sido el primer beso de Natsu o mas importante ¿lo abra dado?

-creo que si, recuerda que el y Lissana eran muy unidos- dijo la rubia con tristeza

- tu lo as dicho lo eran- ;) – Luchan me ayudaras a averiguar si Gajeel dio su primer beso- :D

-ok… ya lo tengo- dijo la rubia levantándose

-¿Eh? Luchan donde vas

-al gremio- ;)

Una vez en el gremio

-mina~~ - canto Lucy al entrar haciendo que todos la miraran- se me ah ocurrido un juego, cana me prestas una botella vacía- dijo acercándose a la maga de cartas

-claro tomo una botella llena y comenzó a beberla al seco – aquí tienes – le entrego la botella ya vacía a Lucy

-etto… arigato… bueno chico vengan- dijo mientras se acercaba a Levy quien estaba sentada en una mesa redonda

De pura curiosidad se acercaron a la mesa Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, Natsu, Llubia, Gray, Charlie y Happy.

-Bueno el juego consiste en que aremos girar la botella y cuando la botella se detenga apuntando a alguien, cualquiera de los otros le podrá hacer una pregunta, yos halla vamos- dijo Lucy asiendo girar la botella la cual apunto a Happy.

- cuando le pedirás a Charlie ser tu novia- pregunto romeo asiendo que los dos excedos se pusieran como tomates

-etto… m… muy pronto- dijo mirando al suelo /

Para calmar un poco el ambiente Natsu izo girar la botella aunque un poco fuerte :)

Luego de unos minutos la botella al fin paro apuntando a romeo

Esta vez pregunto Gray

-¿Cómo encuentras a Wendy?

Ante tal pregunta el chico se puso muy nervioso y mas cuando vio que la matadora de dragones lo miraba con una sonrisa de lo más inocente. Claramente no entendió del todo la pregunta

- Bu… Bueno…la encuentro muy linda- miro a la maga de aire la cual tenia toda la cara del color de pelo de Erza. Al fin entendió la pregunta.

Levy tomo la botella y la izo girar paro apuntando a Lluvia

-Yosh mi turno- grito Natsu desde su asiento- dinos ¿hace cuanto que te gusta Gray?- por supuesto esa pregunta la izo solo para molestar a su rival

-a Lluvia le gusto desde lo conoció- dijo la maga del agua

Gray quien estaba callado asta ese momento le grito al peli rosa.

-Oi Natsu no hagas a lluvia mentir así

-eso es lo que dices pero estas todo rojo- en lo que tenia razón.

-tu…- ¬¬

-Gray-sama, lluvia no a mentido- mientras decía eso la chica agito tanto los brazos que izo que la botella girara, la cual paro señalando a Gajeel

-muy bien es mi turno- dijo lucy parándose de su puesto emocionada- Gajeel ¿ya diste tu primer beso? y si la respuesta es si di con quien.

Tanto Gajeel como Levy se sonrojaron

-bu…bueno… yo..-comenzó a tartamudear

-no puedes mentir Gajeel –dijo Lucy con una sonrisa en su rostro

-bueno… Yo…- todos lo miraban fijamente- ok ok aun no lo doy.

-si- grito Levy sin querer

Se formo un silencio muy incomodo al darse cuenta Wendy para aliviar el ambiente giro la botella, la cual paro apuntando a Charlie.

Antes que nadie dijera nada Happy se levanto y ofreciéndole un pescado le pregunto:

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- todos se sorprendieron a tal pregunta y Charlie como era de esperarse se quedo de piedra

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Charlie respondiera

-bueno… ya que insistes- ante tal respuesta Happy se puso a volar por todo el gremio

-bueno sigamos- dijo Gajeel asiendo girar la botella, paro apuntando a Natsu

- ok me toca a mi- dijo Levy- dime Natsu como fue tu primer beso con Lissana

-are… yo no me e dado ningún beso con Lissana

-¡¿Que?!-salto Lucy de su asiento

-¿que sucede Lucy?- pregunto Natsu un poco confuso

-eso quiere decir que no as dado tu primer beso

- si ya lo di

-con quien pregunto Levy

-con Happy- dijo gray

-Cállate cubo de hielo-¬¬- por supuesto no fue con happy fue con una princesa

-que?! -Preguntaron todos a la vez

-si con mi princesa- dijo con su sonrisa habitual

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Levy mientras miraba a Lucy quien tenía los ojos llorosos

_- fue con Lissana ¿entonces con quien?_- se preguntaba la rubia luchando contra las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Es que es una historia un tanto larga- dijo el mago de fuego mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-vamos cuéntanos -dijo Romeo con curiosidad de quien pudo a ver sido aquella chica

-TKS-dijo Gajeel asiéndose el desinteresado

-claro se los diré con gusto- dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa pero esta vez con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

Lucy solo miraba triste ya se había resignado y estaba dispuesta a pensar que Natsu quisiera a Lissana, hasta estaba dispuesta a ceder, pero el solo hecho de pensar que era otra persona la entristecía aun más.

Comienza historia Natsu

Era la primera misión que hacia con Guildarz y Lissana, nos llamo un rey que quería que acompañáramos a su hija una casa en la playa.

Cuando llegamos quede impresionado ya que era muy linda, bueno como se esperaba de una princesa.

Bueno cuando pasaron los días me hise muy amigo de ella pero no se porque Lissana no, bueno el ultimo dia Lissana se enfermo, yo y la princesa salimos a dar una vuelta y justo en el atardecer le di un beso.

Fin de la historia o.O

Natsu se fijo que Levi lo miro con los ojos como plato no solo a el sino a él y a Lucy

Natsu miro a Lucy con curiosidad cuando la miro se dio cuenta de que tenia toda la cara rosa y y su cuerpo inmóvil.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?- pregunto, inconscientemente extendió una mano hacia su rostro.

Antes de poder tocarla Lucy se levanto y salió corriendo del gremio todos quedaron mirando y se hizo un silencio mortal.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fueron las carcajadas de Gray.

-tu y una princesa, dame un respiro flamita

-¡¿que dijiste cerebro de hielo?!

-que no creo tu historia, por supuesto.

- si no me crees mira aquí esta la misión- le entrego un trozo de papel todo viejo y arrugado

Gray tomo el papel y lo quedo mirando por mucho tiempo, mientras Natsu lo miraba con cara de auto suficiencia.

-etto… me parece conocida- dijo Gray mientras seguía mirando la imagen.

-Lluvia también quiere ver- la cual se acercó a el para poder ver mejor, ante tal acto el alquimista de hielo se sonrojo pero no se apartó.

-mm… Juvia encuentra… que se parece mucho a Lucy-san.

-a la conejita?-dijo Gajeel mientras le quitaba el papel al peli azul dejándolo a la vista de todos.

-es cierto- coincidió Romeo

-Parece una versión mini de Lucy-san- dijo Wendy

-ahora que lo pienso tienen razón- dijo Natsu mientras intentaba alcanzar el papel, pero antes de que lo pudiera agarrar Levy lo tomo y se paro rápidamente.

-are.. que sucede enana- le pregunto Gajeel

-esta chica… lo sabia…- dijo mientras miraba la foto

-¿Qué sucede Levy?-pregunto Grey

-ella… ella es…-dijo mientras saltaba como una niña

-espera primero cálmate- le dijo Natsu

-Ok ok-dijo la maga de escritura, sentándose y poniéndose lo mas seria posible- lo que pasa es que antes de venir aquí estábamos hablando sobre el primer beso de lucy, y conto una historia idéntica a la que conto Natsu y ahora viendo esta imagen me queda mas que claro ¡Natsu, tu y Lucy se dieron…!

Antes de poder terminar la frase Natsu se levanto y salió corriendo atravesando de las puertas del gremio

Todos miraban a Natsu mientras corría

-eso quiere decir que Salamander y la Conejita ya se conocían- dijo Gajeel pensativo

POV Lucy

-_imposible- _era lo único que pensaba la rubia mientras corría

Solo corrió y corría, se detuvo por la falta de aire, miro hacia todos lados intentando orientarse pero se dio cuenta casi inmediatamente de donde estaba

Estaba en la laguna donde siempre iva a pescar con Natsu y Happy, muy cansada se sentó apoyada en un árbol donde se quedo profundamente dormida

\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/

-_mmm que cómodo y cálido es esto-_intento estirarse pero algo se lo impidió

La rubia solo miro lo que era lo que le impedía acomodarse pero en cuanto abrió los ojos se arrepintió a verlo echo

Se dio cuenta que estaba entre los brazos de Natsu

Clavo su mirada en sus bien formados pectorales y luego subió lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios, su nariz y finalmente a sus ojos los cuales la miraban fijamente

Al darce cuenta de la intensidad de la mirada del mago de fuego intento apartarse un poco pero no tubo éxito

-Natsu… Yo…-intento decir la rubia pero el peli rosa la detuvo

-shhhh… no hable mi princesa-antes de que Lucy pudiera reaccionar Natsu deposito un tierno beso en sus labios

Sin saber que hacia Lucy le devolvió el beso

Solo se separaron por la falta de aire

Nat… Natsu… tututututu…

-déjame hablar a mi- dijo asiéndola callar-cuando re conocí me sentí muy atraído hacia ti, no sabes lo furioso que me ponía cuando otro chico se te acercaba, lo preocupado que me sentía cuando estabas en peligro. Pero sobretodo no sabes lo feliz que me puse al saber que tu eras mi princesa

Lucy ante tales palabras se quedo muda. Y lloro, lloro como nunca, al fin sus sentimientos eran correspondidos

Natsu al ver que lloraba solo la beso

Al separarse Lucy solo dijo:

-el 3°, es el tercer beso que me das.

-no- Natsu dijo con su típica sonrisa el es milésimo, ya que mientras dormías en las misiones o cuando entraba a tu casa, te di muchos besos

Ante tales palabras Lucy se sonrojo con un rojo intenso

Natsu solo la volvió a besar y dijo:

-pero ahora no ahí que contarlos ya que le daré muchos besos a mi novia


End file.
